


i like to believe you’ve been dreaming of me

by sohns



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, eric singing huhuhu, its my own goddamn writing but it makes me so soft T__T im fokin in love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 22:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sohns/pseuds/sohns
Summary: in which sunwoo is unable to sleep because of the sounds of eric's singing.





	i like to believe you’ve been dreaming of me

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first story in a while so its abit uhh rusty.. hope u understand!! the song eric is singing in here is t-shirt by birdy so id strongly recommend for u to hear it before u read/when ur reading this story~ listen here: https://youtu.be/fTASJroi1Gc

Sunwoo finally plucks out his earpiece after hours on his phone doing what he usually does before he sleeps; watching YouTube videos, reading his fans’ letters to him, going though his social media. He puts his phone next to his pillow and turns his head. He’s met with the view of his ceiling. He likes to look at it before he sleeps to do some thinking and reflecting. However, as he stares up at the wall covered with a layer of cracked paint, he finds that he is unable to think in silence for there was a faint strumming from a guitar in the background. He assumes it’s either from Kevin or Jacob in the living room, working on a new song like they always do. He closes his eyes to listen along.

As Sunwoo listens to the calming melodies, he hears a subtle voice singing to it. His heart flickers when he recognises the owner of the muffled voice. It’s neither Kevin nor Jacob, contrary to what he assumed. The voice was not powerful, but rather weak and shy. However, the English lyrics that Sunwoo could barely understand came naturally out of the singer telling Sunwoo that he must have rehearsed or worked on this song for a while. It’s Eric. Sunwoo has never seen Eric play a guitar and neither has he seen Eric work on a song so he instantly gets curious and walks out to the living room where the voice came from.

He’ll never admit it but what Sunwoo saw definitely made his heart beat faster, only just by a little bit. He saw Eric, engulfed in a brown hoodie, his hair was messy and it partially covered his eyes. Eric was playing a guitar which Sunwoo admits he never knew Eric could. Eric looked calm and at ease, slowly strumming the guitar and gently singing along. Sunwoo stood behind the wall so as to not let Eric see him because he wanted to take in every bit of what he saw. The Eric he knew was over-flowingly energetic, always eager to go on an adventure, always talking too fast that sometimes Sunwoo couldn’t keep up and could never sit still. Yet, in front of him was an Eric who looks a little tired, who is swaying slowly to the melodies he’s playing, who is singing delicately and who looks so warm and comforting.

Sunwoo decides that he wants to find out more about the song Eric is singing so he slowly steps forward. Eric doesn’t notice him until Sunwoo says, “Eric?” Eric’s head jolts up almost immediately and he frantically tries to put the guitar down, to make it look as if he was never playing it. Sunwoo giggles at how Eric reacts, it was as if a little boy had been caught for eating too much candy. “Sunwoo, I-I didn’t know you were there,” Eric stumbles slightly. It was endearing to Sunwoo how flustered Eric was. “No, no. It’s ok. I was actually enjoying your little song. Who’s it from?” It was obvious Eric was nervous and a little reluctant to answer Sunwoo but Sunwoo found it amusing to see Eric so at loss for words when usually he’d never stop spitting them from his mouth.

“Uh.. It’s actually from me.. I wrote it a couple weeks back,” Eric answered shyly, his eyes avoiding any contact with Sunwoo’s. Sunwoo was taken aback by Eric’s answer because he never knew Eric was writing songs or that he was exceptional at it. “Wow, really? That’s amazing, Eric! That’s some really good stuff. How come I never knew that you composed songs?” Sunwoo could see Eric’s cheeks turning pink by the second. Sunwoo feared that maybe he was making Eric uncomfortable with his questions so he added, “I mean, if you don’t wanna answer, it’s ok. I’m just really amused and curious right now.”

“No, no. It’s fine,” Eric replies with more confidence now. “I guess someone has to know. I mean, I can’t possibly keep it a secret for so long. I guess I started to write songs lately because I’ve been getting a lot of inspiration. I came up with some stuff and I just couldn’t keep them in my head any longer so I wrote them down, and turned it into a little song. I’m still a little rusty on the guitar so I bet it sounds so bad to you but I promise, it’s a good song!” Eric’s rambling like he usually does so Sunwoo figures he’s less flustered now. “I’m gonna stop you right there because you’re already wrong,” Sunwoo cuts in before Eric could continue. “It doesn’t sound ‘so bad’ to me. Like I told you, it’s really nice and soothing. I actually like it a lot. What’s your newly found inspiration? What do the lyrics mean?” Since he’s the only one who knows of Eric’s secret hobby, he figured he might as well ask as many questions about it as he can.

Eric was taken aback by Sunwoo’s questions once again. He scratches the back of his head, unsure of how to phrase his answer. Sunwoo notices how Eric was hesitant to speak so he waits for his answer. While he waits, he finds his eye focusing on Eric’s features. He didn’t know if it was the lack of sleep or the lighting but in that moment, Eric looked stunning. Sunwoo always knew Eric was good-looking but somehow, it felt like Sunwoo was looking at Eric for the first time. Were his eyes always that oceanic and deep? Was his nose always so defined and perfectly sculpted? Was his lips always this pink and soft? Sunwoo makes sense of his thoughts and snaps himself out of them. He thinks he’s starting to go crazy. Why is he thinking of his best friend like that? He hopes his brain doesn't do that again. Why did it even do that in the first place?

“Sunwoo? You still there?” He hears Eric’s low voice that brings him back to reality. “Yes! What were you saying?” Sunwoo nonchalantly asks, successfully making it seem like he wasn’t thinking about how absolutely breathtaking Eric was at that moment. Eric lets out a small giggle that causes Sunwoo’s heart beat to pick up its pace. His brain is doing it again. “Hey, Eric, if you wouldn’t mind, could you sing it for me again?” Sunwoo remembers how calming the song was and decides that he needed it right that second to let him calm down and make sense of the situation.

Eric looks a little surprised but complies nonetheless. He grabs the guitar again and continues.

“ _In the morning when you wake up,_ _I like to believe you are thinking of me”_

Sunwoo doesn’t understand a single word of what Eric is singing but he closes his eyes and sways along anyway.

“ _And when the sun comes through your window, I like to believe you’ve been dreaming of me”_

As he closes his eyes, he thinks of Eric. He hates that he does but since he needed to think, he decides to let his mind run freely. He realises that Eric’s singing voice is absolutely beautiful and he hates that he never knew that. He’s wondering why Eric doesn’t sing more often. Is he not confident enough? Sunwoo despises when Eric feels insecure because Sunwoo wants Eric to know just how incredible he is and how loved he is.

“ _I know, 'Cause I'd spend half this morning, Thinking about the t-shirt you sleep in”_

Sunwoo remembers when they were trainees and he was comforting a crying Eric who was absolutely terrified for his future, uncertain if he could even debut. He remembers how tightly he hugged Eric that night because that’s all he could do. He couldn’t bring Eric to his mom who was 13 hours away, he couldn’t tell him he’d debut for sure because even Sunwoo’s future was undetermined and he couldn’t even bring him out for a meal. He remembers how upset he felt when he realised couldn’t do anything for the most golden-hearted boy he knew.

“ _I should know, 'Cause I'd spend all the whole day, Listening to your message I’m keeping”_

The first time Sunwoo spent longer than a day without Eric was when it was the holidays and he’d gone home to his family in America. Sunwoo was happy Etic could finally be with his family whom he cherished but there was also an empty feeling in Sunwoo’s heart. It’s not like he had no one, there was still Hyunjoon who’d play along with his jokes, Haknyeon who’d go grab dinner with him and Chanhee to make fun of his outfit. Despite that, he still felt like something of his was missing and it killed him more than he’d ever like to admit.

“ _And never deleting”_

“Eric, your voice is beautiful,” He couldn’t keep it in anymore. “Aw, thanks Sunwoo. Why are you being so over dramatic?” He laughs at his best friend’s compliment. “No, I’m being serious. I can’t believe I’ve never known how good you were at this,” Sunwoo cuts himself off before he goes on, afraid he might say the wrong thing with the million things going through his head. His efforts were to no avail as he continues anyway.

“What the heck, I feel so stupid right now.” He lets out a laugh. Eric's confused by Sunwoo’s behaviour. It wasn’t his fault for not knowing, Eric just didn’t tell him. “Why? It’s not your fault. It’s just that I never told you. Why-“ Sunwoo interrupts Eric. “No, no. It’s not because of that,”

“Then why do you feel stupid?”

“Because I just realised something that makes me the dumbest person on the planet.”

“And what is that?”

Sunwoo contemplates between just running out of their dorm right that second and never coming back or coming up with some lie for what he just realised or just simply telling the truth. Sunwoo curses at how morally upright he is.

“I’m in love with my best friend,” Sunwoo became numb, he couldn’t feel his hand or his legs, he couldn’t feel anything.

“A-as in... like... Hak-Haknyeon?” Eric’s voice is shaky and Sunwoo swore he heard it crack.

“No. As in you.” Sunwoo doesn’t know how his brain is functioning. He has absolutely no idea what is going on and no idea what he had just done. All he knows is that Eric is so gorgeous and he is right in front of him.

Sunwoo could hear Eric breathing. His palms were sweaty and he was tapping his feet anxiously. He has never been in quite a situation like this and he doesn't know for sure what he should do but it doesn't matter because he knows what he does next is something he'll never regret. He moved closer to Eric, who looked like he was feeling just about the same as Sunwoo. Sunwoo brought his fingers to the younger boy's chin and closed his eyes and whilst doing so, he closed the gap between their lips as well. The kiss was chaste and over-flowingly sweet but Sunwoo cherishes every second of it. Eric smiles into the kiss and Sunwoo knows for sure he's fallen for this boy. Although, Sunwoo's not quite sure if he can ever get back up. Once their lips parted, they broke into innocent laughters when they realised what had just occurred.

“You know I always wanted to say this but you look really goddamn cute when you laugh. Makes me want to laugh too,” Sunwoo lets his words slip from his mouth, now no longer afraid of messing up. “You know I always thought I’d confess to you first,” Eric finally speaks after he collects his thoughts.

“What do you mean?” Sunwoo was perplexed by Eric’s words. “You know how I said I had gotten a lot of inspiration lately?” Sunwoo nods. “It’s you. You’re my inspiration, dumbass,” Eric lets out a laugh once again and Sunwoo felt dumber than he already did. “So, that song, it was about me?” Sunwoo can’t believe he hadn't noticed. “Yes. That’s why I was so scared of letting you hear it. I don’t know why but I let you listen anyway. I did a lot of things this past hour without knowing why,”

“Same here.”


End file.
